Life's Lessons: Massages
by otaku12
Summary: Life can teach you a lot. For instance, reverse psychology sucks and revenge might not always be sweet, but it can be oh-so rewarding. [SasuNaru] [yaoilime-ish...?]


Because my brain refuses to help me with my Rurouni Kenshin fic, it's decided to instead, think of Naruto. Of course, Naruto links to SasukeNaruto yaoi-goodness-that-would-be-inappropriate-for-anyone-under-20-if-I-ever-owned-it. Not lemon, of course, since (I think) that's porn…but whatever...

Anyways, let's get a move on…

**_Disclaimer:_** I'd point up to my first paragraph if would let me use asterisks...

**_Warnings:_** Everything from bad writing to yaoi.****

* * *

**Life's Lessons: Massages  
**one-shot I

"Ugh…Sasuke…"

His eye twitched with all the self-control he could call on; he could swear that his chakra was depleting rapidly with the strain of just resisting to jump the one beneath him. Sweat trickled down his temple as the cool night air wafted through the rather large room, cooling the perspiration. However, nothing of the sort seemed to matter at the moment--only a certain someone whose back of the thighs he was straddling while kneading out the sore muscles in the other's back.

Yes siree, Naruto took all of his attention.

"Saa…!"

And dang was he good at it.

His body arching with the sheer pleasure of it all, Naruto threw his head back, his eyes closed tightly. Sasuke's mouth went dry.

The aroused dark-haired jounin was currently massaging the other jounin, who'd just come back from a mission that entailed nothing but hiking "and some crazy old hag that refused to use her own (insert stream of swear words) legs to walk! I swear, she's heavier than 500 ramen bowls!" as Naruto put it, collapsing face-down onto the bed after pulling off his jounin vest and hitai-ate, all in one fluid motion and never ceasing his rambling cussing.

He then had demanded firmly from Sasuke to give him a massage, his face buried in the white sheets as he did so, so his words came out something like, "Gef over 'ere and gmme a maffage."

Which Sasuke promptly did, immediately straddling the blonde's thighs and taking off his own vest, fully intending to enjoy the moans that would definitely come out of that sweet mouth.

Reverse psychology was something that Sasuke now hated.

He should have known that Naruto would use his mouth in that sort of way, making Sasuke enjoy him moaning _too _much to the point that Naruto now enjoyed what he was doing to the pale boy.

And he couldn't do a darn thing about it.

Despite the fact that the two 17-year olds made out every chance they got, told each other how much they loved one another, had cuddly moments, and even got as far as bathing at the same time, Sasuke had _never _done anything further than just the aforementioned. No sex--he was completely, 100 percent, grade A pure and still had his virginity in tact.

And he couldn't do a darn thing about it.

Sasuke had more often than not demanded why Naruto refused to allow him to make love to the other, reassuring him countless times that it was not "sex." The shorter man, on the other hand, constantly refused the approaches, firmly stating that he'd rather be married until any kind of bondage could be done.

Of course, Sasuke, being the practical and oh-so-tactful person that he was, followed Naruto's proclamation with grabbing his arm and saying that they should, at that very moment, wed in holy matrimony, complete with Kakashi and Iruka as witnesses--well, maybe not the last part.

Yeah that earned him a slap and a "pervert!"

Which resulted in Naruto ignoring him for a week.

And since then on, Sasuke had only been able to go as far as making them both shirtless and aroused, which led to neither Sasuke nor Naruto able to leave the house until the problem was taken care of without any kind of satisfactory release.

Dang it.

Massaging Naruto at that moment was definitely one of those times. The blond was below him, gasping for his dear life as Sasuke caressed his sore muscles and groped the soft skin beneath him. His cool fingers grasped Naruto's inner thighs, making the other writhe while his breath hitched.

Their psychological dominance kept switching as in the next moment, Naruto was going back to moan his lungs hoarse while making Sasuke's throat dryer than dehydrated ramen.

"Naruto…" Sasuke managed to rasp out, still running his hands along the other's thighs.

"Hnnmm?" Naruto slurred, lifting and twisting his body a bit awkwardly in an effort to face Sasuke. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were glazed, sparkling almost tauntingly at Sasuke in the dim moonlight that exposed Naruto's skin.

Sasuke unconsciously licked his lips.

"Why won't you let me make love to you?" His voice hitched with every other word, his throat still dry, even after salivating so much.

Naruto's eye twitched in slight annoyance, a fire igniting within his glazed blue orbs. "I swear you're as perverted as Kakashi-sensei." He responded, completely ignoring the question. Flopping back onto the futon, Naruto moaned quietly as Sasuke continued his ministrations.

His eye still a bit twitchy, Sasuke let the question go unanswered. It wasn't like Naruto hadn't answered him before, but he still wanted to get a straight answer. Looking at the back of the blonde's head, he examined the other from the neck down.

Tan, creamy skin dressed the shorter man, encasing the other with even tones and a smooth complexion, highlighted when the moon's light hit. Perspiration lightly leaked from his hairline, making his skin gleam even more. His light pants and moans shook his body, combining itself with Naruto's constant writhing. His pants were loose and hung on his smooth hips, not at all curvy, but not quite ruler-straight.

If possible, Sasuke's throat dried itself even more.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto's voice was soft and inquiring, seeing as how Sasuke's fingers had stopped their soothing patterns against his muscles. Naruto caught Sasuke's gaze, a faraway-kind of look as the taller man ran his eyes all over Naruto's body. Naruto shivered in pleasure or twitched with annoyance, he didn't know which one.

Just when Naruto was going to call his name again, Sasuke had flipped Naruto on his back and pinned his hands over his head, completely squashing the smaller man more than he had in the first place when he was sitting on his thighs. Naruto yelped in surprise, his voice smoothing out into a low purr as Sasuke's tongue darted to the spot under his ear and behind his jaw bone, successfully finding Naruto's weak spot.

Pulse racing and his entire body throbbing with twitchy impatience, Sasuke continued to suck and nibble the small area below Naruto's ear. He reveled in the fact that those wonderful moans that escaped the other's mouth was no longer fake and self-generated, but purely out-of-control ecstasy. Sasuke adjusted his hands so that one was pinning Naruto's now-jellied wrists to the bed as the other lightly caressed his nipples in complete rhythm with his tongue.

Naruto threw his head back again and moaned loudly when Sasuke's hand found the spot underneath the hem of Naruto's pants.

_Good thing we're at my house._ Sasuke vaguely thought, assuring himself that the entire village would have woken up to Naruto's voice if they were at his apartment. Even Kakashi would have a hard time hearing Naruto from the outskirts of the village.

"Sas…ke…" Naruto panted, his hips releasing contact with the bed as he tried to press himself against the taller man. "No…stop…"

Sasuke frowned from his position still lapping at Naruto's jaw line. He wanted him to stop? Pfft, as if.

"No way, Naruto." Sasuke whispered lowly in Naruto's ear, smirking as Naruto shivered at the low tone. Naruto didn't want him to stop, either.

Pull out the lasso 'cause mama's comin' home.

As his tongue moved down to the junction between Naruto's neck and shoulders, Sasuke's hand also moved down to massage Naruto's inner thighs, a bit higher in position to where he had been massaging a few minutes ago.

Which was practically up near Naruto's crotch.

"Nnggnn!," Naruto moaned incoherently, his chest now bucking off the mattress. "Sasuke…stop…enough…!" Naruto managed to moan in between pants, squirming along Sasuke's body.

Sasuke was now lapping at the blonde's nipples, his hand no longer pinning the other so that Naruto now had his fingers firmly gripping Sasuke's hair while the other hand continued its massaging down south. He looked up from Naruto's heaving chest, moving his head up to meet Naruto's closed eyes.

With one last squeeze, Sasuke's hand left Naruto's thigh, making Naruto moan quite loudly. Sasuke silenced him with an open-mouthed kiss, now lapping at Naruto's tongue and mouth, making the other groan and melt into the other's body. Panting, Sasuke pulled away, watching as Naruto slowly opened his glazed eyes to meet him.

Sasuke smirked while Naruto half-heartedly glared.

"Now we're even, usuratonkachi."

* * *

Glad that's finally out of my system. I admit, that's not exactly what my brain's simulation of this was going to be, but I think I'm as close to satisfied as I'm going to get. Halfway through I thought this was going to be a lemon and was about to delete it and reprimand myself for being perverted like that…but I think I already am…dang it…

Oh well, no need to review; I know I suck!


End file.
